


Don't touch my Baby!

by Kindred



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Doc is Baby's father, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Doc, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: How difficult was it for the crew to understand, do not touch Baby.





	Don't touch my Baby!

Doc had many issues, one of them being anyone who dares touches or even thinks about touching his Baby. Griff had he touched his Baby, he had fucked him and Doc had caught him in the middle of the act in the back of a car. He might have gone over bored as he dragged Baby out by the scruff of his shirt while the young man struggled to pull up his jeans. He then threw him into his car and started to beat Griff until his knuckles started to really sting and ache. 

He has issues and he knows it he is the mastermind of thieves and will break bones and fuck people up to get what he wants. He will fuck up anyone who fucks his driver before a heist and he will royally fuck up anyone who sleeps with his son. He didn’t want the crew to know about Baby being his son but he had made it clear as day that Baby is not to be touch. How difficult was it for the crew to understand, do not touch Baby. 

Baby walked in with the cups of coffee wearing his sunglasses his music playing his ears but his normal bounce was missing. Buddy leaned back in his chair and watched Baby walk around the table, Doc glared at him wishing for once he could burn Buddy live with his stare. Once all the coffee was handed out Doc grabbed his arm “Come back here.” He says Baby, didn’t have much of a choice as the hand around his wrist tightens as he was pulled back. “You were a while?” He tells him as he looked at him.  
“There was a queue.” He lied, but Doc raised an eyebrow as he reached up and pulled the sunglasses off and looked at the starts of a black eye.  
“Naww poor Baby.” Darling purred as she looks at the growing bruise  
“Someone we need to beat up Baby boy?” Buddy with a grin asked Baby blushed and looked away from them and down at his feet.  
"Stop eye fucking my driver!" He wanted Buddy, he put his hands up and laughed at him. Doc made a mental note to beat Buddy up He turned back to Baby “Who was it?” Doc asked, his voice was calm and it worried Baby what Doc will do if he finds the guy who did this. 

Doc pulled Baby off to one of the other room leaving the three crooks in the planning room “Touch the money and I will shoot you all!” He yelled as he closed the door behind him. Baby has moved away from him and stood looking down at the ground. He warmed up to him “Baby.” He calls to him softly as he stood inches from him, he reaches up and cups his face and gets him to look up at him and then rubs his thumb just under the bruise. “My Baby boy who did this?” He asked softly,  
“Someone called Guy, he said you ripped him off.” Baby told him, pulling his hands away Doc let out a grunt.  
“Which Guy? I worked with many Guys called Guy?” Doc asked him, Baby watched as he bites his bottom lip.  
“I don’t know I never worked with him, but he is built like a bouncer and walks around like an 80 reject from Michael Jackson’s Thriller video.” Baby tells him  
“Oh that idiot, what did he want?” He growled as he started to pace the room.  
“His money Dad…” Doc looked at him and Baby paled a little “Doc he wants his money and this is just a warning.”  
“Just a punch in the face? He may have no marbles left to roll in that empty head of his but he knows to do more than just hit you once?” He walked back up to Baby and saw his son look away from him and then it dawn on him that Baby’s breath smells of peppermint. “Baby what else did this dead man do?” There was a threat there and not towards him but to this Guy.  
“He got me on my knees…”  
“Oh Baby.” 

The door to the room and Buddy stood there staring at them with a raised eye bow “Doc when you have finished screwing Baby can we have our money?” He asked with a lazy grin as he Doc turned to him and glared at him.  
“Still want to beat the shit out of someone?” He asked Doc, which made Buddy perk up and grin from ear to ear.  
“Beat up or kill?” He asked Doc looked back at Baby before looking back at the other man.  
“He touches my Baby, Kill him.” Buddy looked the kid up and down, he knew Doc only got this killy if some tried to fuck Baby.”  
“Hey, Darling Babe want to watch me shoot someone?” He yelled as he walked back out to the planning room. There was a squeal of delight coming from Darling and scraping of chairs, Doc walked back to the door.  
“You’re coming home with me Baby.”  
“I can look after myself.” Baby growled at him, Doc looked at him and the kid sighed lowering his head.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.”


End file.
